


Five Steps

by AmbecaWatson, destimushi, freeagentgirl, livixbobbiex, palominopup, Sega64, Sydney_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grace Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/AmbecaWatson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeagentgirl/pseuds/freeagentgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Castiel/pseuds/Sydney_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cosmopolitan magazine article told Cas he could get Dean to fall in love with him in five steps.  Will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative work between seven members of DESTIEL FOREVER. Each author was given a thousand words to finish the story. The talent is great. We hope you enjoy it.

 

Dean was starving or so he said. He pulled the Impala into the parking lot of an all night convenience store. Sam waved him off when he asked if he wanted anything, but Castiel chose to follow him inside. Dean picked up a package of gummy bears, a bag of beef jerky, a large cinnamon roll wrapped in cellophane and a Coke. While he was paying, Castiel’s eyes wandered down to the magazines displayed by the cash register. ‘How To Make a Man Fall Head over Heels in Love With You in Five Easy Steps’ was written in large white letters over the right breast of a blonde woman. The name of the magazine was Cosmopolitan. Castiel knew the definition of the word cosmopolitan meant pertinent or common to the whole world. Did this worldly magazine have all the answers? 

Dean was flirting with the clerk and while her attention was on Dean, Castiel picked up the magazine and tucked it under his trenchcoat.   
  
Back in the car, Castiel opened the magazine. Though the light was dim, he found the article in question. He skimmed over the first paragraph and really focused on the ‘Five Easy Steps’.  
  
_1\. A way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Fix him a romantic, candlelight dinner. Serve his favorite foods and don’t forget dessert._

  
_2\. Dress to Seduce. Men are visual creatures. If you have a good body, show it off. Tight fitting clothing that shows off your curves and perky derrière is a must. And don’t forget sexy undergarments_

  
_3\. Conversation, conversation, conversation – Men don’t want to discuss your latest pair of shoes. Men like sports, action movies and sex._

  
_4\. SEX – Touch him everywhere, find his erogenous zones. When you find a spot that sends him over the edge, use your mouth. Oral stimulation is exciting for men. Make sure you are clean, shaved and smell delicious._

  
_5\. The Green Eyed Monster – Don’t go overboard, but a little jealousy can put sparks in any relationship. Let him think you might have another admirer._  
  
Castiel read them again, committing them to memory. “Dean?”  
  
“Yeah, Cas?”  
  
“How far from the bunker are we?”  
  
Dean’s eyes met his in the rear-view mirror. “Please tell me you aren’t going to start the whole ‘are we there yet’ thing.”  
  
“I don’t know what that is. I just want to know when we will arrive at the bunker.”  
  
“We got another two and a half hours. Why, got a hot date?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Dean’s eyes narrowed and Castiel thought he looked angry. It was time for him to go. He thought of the bunker and disappeared.

Castiel stood in the middle of the bunker, head tilted to the side as he thought about his impromptu plan. He quickly skimmed through his memory and located a fine dining establishment in Paris. The table and two chairs appeared. Draped in fine white linen, with crystal glassware, silver flatware and china plates. He thought it looked romantic. He’d come back to the food part of his plan in a little while.  
  
Next, he whisked himself to a shopping mall nearby. He walked aimlessly for a short time until he saw a place that had men’s clothing in the windows.   
  
“Can I help you?” The slim man looked to be in his late teens. Castiel felt uncomfortable asking one so young about clothing advice, but he did work here so he must be knowledgeable.  
  
“I would like seduce someone. Could you please assist me in the proper attire?”  
  
“Wow, what are you? Some sort of English professor or something?”  
  
“No.” The man waited for Castiel to continue, but Castiel had answered the question, there was nothing else to say.  
  
“Alright, first we need to get some tight pants. We want to show off your package and your ass.” He turned and Castiel followed him to the back of the store. He wondered what package he was supposed to show off. “Size?”  
  
Castiel looked down. “I’m not really sure.”  
  
The young man looked at him critically. “Go in the dressing room and take your clothes off. I’ll pass you a few pairs of jeans and get an idea of your size.”  
  
Castiel entered the small space and noted the three mirrors. He could see his whole reflection. This was very disconcerting. With a critical eye, he stared at himself. Did he have a good body? Three pairs of jeans were slung over the door. The first one was too small. The second pair was tight, but he could breath. He kept them on and was about to call out when several shirts were tossed over the door. He tried them on, one at a time, until he decided on the blue, silk button down.  
  
“I think I’ve found what I’m looking for.” Castiel called through the door.  
  
“Let me see.”  
  
Castiel opened the door and stepped out.  
  
“Turn around.” Castiel obeyed the sales clerk. “Not bad. Now, you need a new pair of shoes.”  
  
“These appear to be serviceable.” Castiel looked down at his shoes. They were Jimmy Novak’s shoes and were kept clean by his grace.  
  
“Serviceable? I don’t think so. Size?”  
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“Give me one of your shoes.” Castiel handed one over to the clerk and he disappeared. He came back with a pair of black ankle boots. Castiel put them on and shrugged.  “I see no reason to change my shoes.”  
  
“Dude, if you want to seduce someone, you’ll need some kickin’ footwear.”  
  
“You are the expert.” Castiel turned around to shut the door, but paused. “I am not to forget sexy undergarments.”  
  
The clerk grinned. “Get dressed and I’ll have what you need at the register.”  
  
With a thought, Castiel was back in his normal attire. He brought the jeans, shirt and shoes to the register. A pair of black, silk boxers were on the counter. Castiel picked them up. “These are soft.”  
  
“Soft and they’ll hug your nut sac. Make you look hung like a horse.”  
  
“That might be frightening.”

***

Indeed, Castiel was sure that Dean had never shown a great interest in genitalia inflated beyond human measure, so the angel assumed the shop assistant’s comment was to be disregarded. Humans were so strange sometimes.  
  
He crossed Step Two off the list, the required clothing was provided now, which brought him back to Step One; the food. Castiel remembered Dean’s fondness for bacon cheese burgers and pie very well.  
  
All of a sudden, a memory came back to him of the time during the apocalypse when Zachariah had tried to bribe Dean with his favorite burgers. Back then he had sent Castiel to supply them. He could see the beautiful room in Venice with the food and drink arranged in filigree bowls like it was yesterday and remembered all the painful events that had followed.   
  
“No," he decided. He wouldn’t go to the place that Zachariah had ordered him to again. Bad memories didn’t need to be stirred up again for the both of them.

  
If he had the time, he would attempt to make a home cooked meal for Dean. Having seen him grill burgers often enough, he reckoned it should be doable. But he wanted to surprise Dean as soon as he got back to the bunker and that left him with a too limited amount of time in hand. He decided to pick up the food from a nearby diner in Lebanon where Dean had complimented the pecan pie once.  
  
Having determined his plan thus far, he entered Mary Sue’s diner and while he placed his order, Castiel mentally moved on to Step Three and Four of the article in the magazine so adequately named Cosmopolitan. They seemed feasible in themselves, he knew what movies Dean liked and since Metatron had given him pop cultural knowledge, he was sure the conversation would go by pleasantly with the help of his new found wisdom.  
  
He was a little uncertain however about what the article meant when it announced that constant talk of sex was necessary. Castiel remembered vividly how Dean had spluttered and coughed around his drink the last time he had mentioned anything connected to fornication. Granted, it had been in relation to his activities with April, so he came to the conclusion that that might be a topic of little importance for this matter. Most likely it would be about the planned or desired sexual interaction with the person in question. This was something Castiel was fairly confident about. He knew what he wanted from Dean. He had known for a long time.  
  
He was however more preoccupied with Step Five. How was he to organise a green eyed monster within the next couple of minutes until Dean and Sam came home? He’d gladly capture one for Dean’s benefit, so they could hunt it after dessert, but it seemed rather contrary to the idea of growing intimacy between them. He hoped he’d find a solution to that problem because the article made it seem like it was essential.  
  
But he was getting sidetracked. He needed to pick up the food that Mary Sue herself handed him over the counter with a “Here you go, sweetheart. Say hi to Sam and Dean from me when you see ‘em?”  
  
“Yes of course… sweetheart.” He formulated the last word haltingly as if to test how it would feel on his tongue, frowning a bit.  
  
Mary Sue laughed at him full bodily. “You are hilarious, darling. Bless you.”  
  
Castiel remained confused while he exited the diner and found a quiet spot to disappear. He knew that humans tended to be shocked or scared when a man just vanished in front of their eyes and he didn’t want to startle anyone.  
  
Mary Sue’s reaction had been encouraging for him though. If he could get Dean to laugh like that, with only a single carefully put word, he’d consider himself lucky. He liked Dean’s laughter and it seemed like too long since he’d seen and heard it.  
  
Castiel was arranging the food on the plates he had practically imported from France a minute later and he couldn’t help but think that the spread had a little to be desired. Eating a piece of pie from the local diner with French silver cutlery seemed like a really curious thing to do.   
  
The angel had never known it would be like this. He had observed humanity all the while he had been stationed on earth and yet had never fully understood why everyone was so nervous about doing something that a person they were romantically interested in would like.   
  
Now he understood why humans were uncertain about preparing a date and why they had need of such magazines with helpful articles such as Cosmopolitan. The title of the magazine made more sense to him as well now. The issue of finding love and of tips to have your uncertainty under control while doing it, had always been a global human phenomenon. With humans being as resourceful as they are, they developed their own way to make people less afraid of owning to their emotions but also help them with their vulnerability.  
  
He heard the door to the bunker and Sam and Dean enter the library in which Castiel had put aside the two big reading tables and set up his romantic candle light dinner.  
  
“Cas? What is all this?” asked Dean unfazed.  
  
That was a strange question, given that Dean could clearly see everything that Cas had set up.   
  
“It looks like someone is having a date now” remarked Sam and looked at Dean who blushed and rubbed his neck embarrassedly.   
  
Cas remembered Step Four very vividly right now and moved closer to Dean. He looked up hesitatingly for a mere moment and then brought his hand around Dean’s neck where he had just rubbed it himself. Dean jumped a little.  
  
Yes, that did definitely count as “sending him over the edge.” So, to faithfully complete Step Four, Cas brought his mouth to Dean’s neck.

***

Cas worked his lips up and down Dean's neck. Trailing short kisses up and down the hunters neck. Dean at first, squirmed but eventually relaxed. 

Castiel's hands gripped Deans hips tightly squeezing them as he did so.   
  
Dean suddenly spoke up, his voice  breathless. "Damn, Cas, Where'd you learn all of this?"  
  
Castiel blushed, his voice quiet as he gained the courage to finally speak. "I learned it from the pizza man" he announced.  
  
Dean chuckled "Well the pizza man's a damn good teacher" he breathed.  
  
Castiel grinned, he suddenly felt like he knew what to do. Was it because Jimmy, his vessel, had been in a similar situation? Most men with children probably learned from the magazine anyway. It was only logical.  
  
"I'm gonna go.. Um.. Study.. At the um- at the library." Castiel suddenly remembered Sam was in the room, the other man watched with wide eyes desperately trying to find an excuse to leave.  
  
"Please do Sammy" Dean laughed "Me and Cas are gonna need some privacy."  
   
Sam made a beeline to the door, a red blush covering his cheeks. He had to admit the situation was kind of hot and he would not let his brother see he was getting a hard on from watching.   
  
As soon as he was gone Dean let out a moan, "Touch me, Cas."   
  
"That is what Step Four requires, Dean."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind," Castiel said as he ran his hands down Dean's back, pawing at his green over coat.   
  
Dean must've gotten the point because he stripped it off taking the black tee with him "Damn, you're dressed sexy. Not sure I want you to take your clothes off"   
  
Castiel frowned, not sure how sex would be done while wearing clothing. He shrugged off the feeling and rummaged through Jimmy's memories. What would he have done to Amelia? The thought struck Cas and he was bending down, giving himself access to each of Dean's nipples. Dean groaned as he licked one, Cas felt the bud harden under his teeth. He nipped at it causing a pleasured cry to escape Dean's agape mouth. He worked his way over Dean's chest with soft kisses until he was on the next hardened bud, repeating the process. He was proud that he found one of the areas which brought pleasure to Dean.  
  
He stood back up. "Remove your pants, Dean."   
  
Dean obeyed tossing them to the side. The hunter wore a pair of grey boxer briefs which clearly allowed him to see the hardened outline of Dean's cock through the thin line of grey fabric. Castiel had only had sex with Dean once before. They were drunk (Well, Dean was) and sexually frustrated. But now this was real. Dean, half naked in front of him, was real. Castiel allowed his tongue to drag a wet line of saliva over his pursed lips.   
  
"Like what you see?" Dean asked with a wink that caused Castiel's face to flush.  
  
"Yes I do," Castiel answered taking a few steps forward and kissing Dean. It was hot, and rough. Castiel's tongue was in Dean's mouth, relishing the delicious taste, mostly Dean tasted like liquor and a bit of cigarette smoke. Castiel had never seen Dean smoke but he had no doubt the hunter did once in a while.   
  
Dean had turned Cas around and was pinning him to the wall as his hands worked the buttons open on Castiel's blue button up. As soon as it fell, Dean licked his lips, pulling away from Cas, "Woo Nelly" He raised his eyebrows and smirked "The things I'd like to do to you Cas would make your father cringe. I've wanted to do it for so fucking long." He moaned and pressed his erection against Castiel's thigh.   
  
It was Dean's turn to order Castiel, The hunter backed up and Castiel whined in protest missing the touch and the soft bump of Deans cock against his leg.  
  
"Take off _your_ pants," he ordered emphasizing 'your'.   
  
Castiel gave a curt nod of his head. He worked at the tight jeans zipper and pulled them down.   
  
Dean locked at the black silk underwear that covered Castiel's erection "Pretty Fancy underwear?"  
  
Castiel blushed brightly. "Underwear can be fancy?" He cocked his head to the side.  
  
Dean shook his head before quickly distracting himself "Well at least my work's doing some good," Dean observed as he raked his eyes down Castiel's body lustfully.  
   
Castiel smirked and in mockery opened his lips letting the words run off his tongue as smooth as honey, "You like what you see?''  
  
Dean grinned walking forward his green eyes dark but pooled with excitement and lust "Most definitely" he answered and Cas was fully aware he was now mocking him. But couldn't find it in him to care.

Dean was suddenly on his knees, pawing at Cas' erection through the thin black fabric. He wrapped his fingers over the waist band and tugged them down. Castiel's cock was released and shivers were sent up his spine as the cool air collided with it. The length smacked against Cas' stomach making him wince as it made a soft 'thwak.' 

"Dean-o's got some one excited" Dean grinned licking the sticky pre come off the crown. 

Castiel gasped. Pleasure covered him from head to toe.  
  
"Mm" Dean breathed as he tasted Castiel. He wrapped his lips around the angels erection and slowly bobbed his head taking in as much of Castiel as he could. He was slow at first, Agonizingly slow. But gradually gained speed. Castiel gripped Dean's hair and tossed his head back with a delighted moan. A loud moan at that. He felt Dean's hands slowly trail to his hips and drip tightly.   
  
When Castiel opened his eyes and looked down the site of Dean with messed up and tussled sex hair while he held onto Castiel's hips nearly pushed him over the edge. Castiel suddenly couldn't take it anymore, He raised his head to the sky and released in Dean's mouth. The hunter licked up every last bit and swallowed. He climbed to his feet "Now it's my turn to have some fun."

***

Castiel's legs were slightly trembling, so Dean pulled him into a kiss, kissing him harsh and sloppy, knowing Castiel could taste himself on Dean's tongue and letting it fuel him further. Dean led him backwards towards the table that had so elaborately been set up and pushed him against it. He opened an eye to glance down at the table and grab the end of the table cloth in one fist and the other hand raked through Castiel's dark hair as he continued kissing him. With one hard pull, the table cloth along with many contents upon it were spilled on the floor with a loud clatter.   
  
Dean placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders and slid them down over the bare skin of his chest, down until he reached his thighs. There was just enough space between them for him to see there was a thin sticky thread of pre-cum from the tip of his cock to Castiel's belly where it just been pressed against. He grabbed the backs of Castiel's thighs and lifted him swiftly to sit on top of the smooth wooden surface.   
  
Castiel gave a small gasp at the sudden action, but went along with it, tightening his thighs on Dean's hips. Dean hummed, brushing his hands up and down Castiel's thighs a couple of times before grabbing Castiel's ass and giving it a squeeze. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him closer. His hand went up to the back of his head, pulling to have him expose his neck. He kissed along his neck, feeling Dean's fingers trail up his back and raising goosebumps. Castiel felt suddenly inclined to bite down and suck on the skin. He felt Dean's blunt nails dig into his back and he hissed at the pleasure that went through him, moaning into Dean's ear.  
  
This was not exactly how Castiel had planned for things to go, everything was going so fast, but he was not complaining either. Sure he thought there would be a lot more coaxing and seducing to be done before they got to this point, and he had to admit that in the back of his mind he was a little disappointed that his effort for a romantic dinner date was now strewn across the floor, but he could fix that later and what mattered now was that Dean was in his arms, leaning into him so that he was practically on top of him. His lips were moving along his collar bone, hot breath on his neck, wet tongue swiping up his neck between nips leading to his ear.   
  
Castiel was unaware of Dean slipping his fingers into his own mouth over Castiel's shoulder. He brought his arm down between Castiel's legs, pushing them apart more, and leaned him back just a little further, nudging his hips forward to expose his target. His finger found the tight ring of muscles and teased it, causing Castiel to tense for a split second. He brought a foot up to rest on the edge of the table and the other followed. Dean snaked an arm under one bent leg and gripped Castiel's hip. He kissed at his inner thigh, just above his knee- and then Castiel had Dean's shoulder in his mouth, biting another mark there as Dean slipped that teasing finger into him. There was that slight burn he vaguely remembered, chased by something better when Dean began to move the digit in and out until Castiel relaxed further and then added another finger, and another after a moment, opening him up nice sand slow.   
  
Dean was aching, and hearing Castiel breathing fast, feeling him tight around his fingers, watching him lean back supported on his elbows and forearms, seeing the sweat form on his brow before he let his head fall back- it was nearly unbearable. Castiel's moaning grew louder and his legs were trembling again. Dean was watching him unravel and he could hardly take it, feeling he could come at the mere sight of him. He leaned down between Castiel's legs, kissing his chest before licking the sheen of sweet, salty sweat and then biting down to mark him there too before latching to a nipple. He bit the hardened nub gently as he curled his fingers inside him and hit that spot perfectly. Dean felt the muscles of Castiel's stomach contract under his lips as he continued to kiss, and lick, and bite him there while his fingers worked within him.  
  
Castiel nearly yelled at the bolt of pleasure that shot through him, fingers gasping at nothing in particular against the wooden table surface. "Dean!" he cried out as Dean touched that bundle of nerves again. "Dean, please... Please, I need you now," Castiel gasped and pleaded.  
  
Dean slipped his fingers out and Castiel let himself fall back against the table with his legs hanging over the edge again. He tried to catch his breath and just barely registered Dean patting at his knee and asking him to turn around to get on his hands and knees. Castiel obliged on shaky limbs. He had not put a thought on what Dean was up to, but when he felt Dean's hands pull cheeks apart slightly and a hot wet tongue lick into his begging hole, he was not ready. He yelped and fell to his elbows once more as Dean continued his tantalizing treatment.   
  
Dean wanted to give in and satisfy himself, but having Castiel like this was just too good to give up so soon. He wanted just a little bit more. The taste of him was absolutely delicious and the sounds he was making were so filthy and pornographic, music to his ears. Castiel's body was covered in a layer of sweat and his muscles continued to tense and tremble beneath Dean's hands as he stroked up his body, reaching around to take hold of his cock which was hard and dripping once again. Dean hummed against his hole, "Now this is a dinner I would love to come home to every night."

***

The last and first time they had sex, it was all clumsy limbs and frustrated grunts as Dean and Castiel discovered the logistics of intercourse with another man. This time, this time Dean must have done his homework, because the things his tongue was doing was most definitely illegal somewhere in the world. The angel shuddered as the hot, wet muscle pushed past his puckered ring and swirled around, tickling his insides and scrambling his brain at the same time.   
  
All thought escaped him, self control slipping away with its tail between its legs, and before Castiel could register the aching pressure deep between his shoulder blades, a whoosh of wind knocked his hunter flat on his ass.   
  
Feathers as black as the eyes of a demon fluttered as Castiel quivered on the table, still on his hands and knees. His pupils blown wide with lust behind lidded eyes, his lashes fanned out against flushed cheeks. Dean looked up in shock as he took in the majestic pair of angel wings, the limbs shivering, ruffling the feathers until everything seemed to shimmer.   
  
"Sweet Jesus... Cas..." Dean stammered in awe as he picked himself up, wiping sweaty palms down his thighs. "I didn't know they could... you know, become real?"   
  
"D-Dean... I didn't know either but... please..." Castiel begged, his back arching painfully, the movement forcing his wings to arch as well. The pressure rooted deep between his shoulders grew, and although Castiel wasn't sure what that meant, he knew that having Dean's hands on them would lessen the strain. "Touch them... please touch them..."   
  
There was no mistaking the plea that seemed to originate from Castiel's very core, as if his whole existence depended on Dean's fingers buried in those feathers. The hunter swallowed, then gave a lopsided grin as he sauntered up behind the kneeling angel. "Touch them..." Dean's tongue darted out to taste the air. "Like this?" Long, calloused fingers reached out to rub along the shimmering feathers. His touch was gentle, almost uncertain, stroking from the base of the wings with both hands, extending outwards.   
  
The noises that echoed around the bunker living room was nearly inhuman. Castiel all but collapsed onto the table. His mouth hung slack as gasps of air was forced into his lungs, his thighs quivering with the effort of holding himself up. Dean wasn't sure of he was hurting him, until he noticed the sticky string of precum dripping from Castiel's already painfully hard election.  
  
Well. Son of a bitch.   
  
Dean's hands grew bolder, encouraged by the lewd noise his angel was making. He stroked the soft feathers near the top, then let his hands drop until they wrapped around the stronger, primary feathers. He tugged firmly, testing the waters, making sure that every movement, every pull, pushed Castiel just a little closer to insanity. 

  
Castiel was beyond coherent thought, every wavelength of his multidimensional celestial intent was focused on those fingers tucked inside his wings. Never in his long life did he imagine that his strong wings could be so fragile, so delicate, so sensitive to touch. And yet there he was, lost in the moment, the torture so bittersweet it was as if they were back in Purgatory, stuck between sweet Heaven and scorching Hell.   
  
At some point Dean had pulled Castiel off the table and sat them down on the floor. Castiel was tucked, limbs splayed, in his lap. The wings were shaking so hard that at Dean feared Castiel would take off with them both attached, but judging by his angel's mental state flight was probably put of the question. He had wanted to sink deep inside Castiel only moments ago, but now, now he felt like he'd found his new favourite toy, and Castiel was going to have to be okay with him playing with them just a little longer.   
  
He leaned in close, his lips brushing against Castiel's ear, and whispered, "Have you had your wings touched before?"   
  
"Y-Yes... long ago in Heaven..." Castiel replied on autopilot, so far gone that he didn't feel the shift in the hunter.   
  
"Really?" Dean's eyes narrowed as his fingers closed around the joint of the left wing.   
  
Castiel jerked from the sharp pain, the jolt cutting through the haze of mind numbing pleasure long enough for him to suddenly understand what the "green eyed monster" was. Dean was jealous. Step Five, complete.   
  
"Dean... we groomed each other," Castiel gasped between sharp inhales. "No one's touched them like this before... no one's made me feel this way but you..."  
  
Dean's hold on the joint relaxed as he leaned in to leave a trail of wet, apologetic kisses along Castiel's bare skin. "Good... I need you, Cas..."  
  
Those three little words, the same ones that Dean had uttered before, they were as much of a love declaration as the broken Winchester could ever give. It was enough for Castiel. He was still shaky, but he didn't want to wait anymore. He needed to feel Dean sink into him, stretch him, fill him to the brim. He needed to taste the hunters breath, feel the sting of his nails digging, breaking skin. Castiel needed to be one with Dean, if it was the last thing he did.   
  
With a groan Castiel pulled away from the hunter's stroking fingers. He turned to gaze into those shimmering green eyes and pushed Dean back to lay on the floor. His eyes roamed along Dean's body, taking in the tanned skin of his arms, and his pale chest where the sun could not kiss. "I need you too, Dean."   
  
There was no lube, because really, Castiel didn't think things would go this far, but he didn't care. With his eyes still locked onto Dean's, Castiel crawled down along his body, his lips grazing against scars from knives and bullets and God knows what else. Eventually he arrived at the junction between Dean's legs, and slowly, deliberately, took Dean's arousal between his lips.

***

Castiel was not a virgin. Ignoring the fact that the girl stabbed him the morning after, he'd thought that time had been both pleasurable and intense. Emphasis on the word "thought". This was universes away from that feeling.   
  
As if it were instinctual, Cas swallowed him down, not fully thinking about it. He was shocked, then, by a drawn out groan and Dean spasming in his mouth. He took it as a sign to continue, and so dragged his lips up the other man's length. The taste was bitter, like sweat almost, but so deliciously human.   
  
He didn't pick up the pace, though, and continued to slowly bob up and down. The noises and profanities Dean made were dangerously intoxicating. He understood, then, why angels chose to fall for this.   
  
Dean Winchester was a drug he was unwilling to quit.   
  
He pulled off and licked the underside of Dean's erection from base to head, before dipping his tongue experimentally into his slit. In retaliation, Dean grabbed at his wings for dear life, and Cas couldn't help the shudder and moan that escaped him.   
  
There... Just there... Dean massaged at his oil glands, which caused him to shiver. At this rate, the oil would start to pool.   
  
"Cas..." Dean let out, "I won't last."   
  
"I want you, Dean," Cas murmured as he kissed the inside of Dean's thigh, before almost reluctantly pushing himself up. His thighs quivered as he raised himself, searching for that perfect angle.   
  
"Shit, Cas, I'll hurt you... Why are you glowing?"   
  
Cas squinted in confusion. He was glowing? He looked down and sure enough, light blue was illuminating the insides of his leg, appearing to be dancing there.   
  
"My grace," he whispered.  
  
Dean summoned his strength to sit up. "Will it make me grow another dick?"   
  
"Unlikely-" but Cas was cut off by Dean's impatient thrust upwards. He entered him in one swift move, and Cas was completely full. They were pressed chest to chest, his hands cupping Dean's cheeks and Dean's gently sliding a thumb through his feathers. His eyes snapped closed. There was no good or bad, no earth or sky, no day or night, no heat or cold. There was nothing but this. They pressed their lips together, but it was more of a sharing of air than a kiss.   
  
Slowly he willed his eyelids to flutter open. Cas pulled his lips away and just gasped, staring into Dean's eyes. He gulped, rolling his hips like he was afraid of something.   
  
The word "indescribable" was something he'd heard in passing. He didn't realise that the phrase was so true. In every language Castiel knew, there was no single word for how spectacularly close he and Dean were. There was only one time, many years ago when he grasped onto Dean's blinding soul in Hell.   
  
He felt his pupils dilate at the thought. He wasn't stupid, angel grace meeting human soul was such a powerful force that it incinerated parts of Hell the first time. That didn't mean he wasn't selfish.   
  
Both his hands slid down, brushing across Dean's neck and collarbone until they found their place on his shoulder, where his previous mark used to be. He gripped the pale skin beneath his fingertips and hummed in concentration. He felt it, rushing down his arms and flowing into the hunter.   
  
Dean jerked violently, but Cas was inside of him too now so he knew it was of pleasure. Cas had yet to even brush at Dean's soul, which made him worry that this was going to be too intense for a human. But he was too far gone. A burning white soul was so close, he couldn't control his grace and so it reached out, stroking the outer shell of heat. They both screamed at the action. Physically, too, Cas was overwhelmed by Dean's touches to the point where the grasp on his wings was almost painful.   
  
If he cried out Dean's name, it was impossible to hear, neither were coherent enough and his face was buried into Dean's shoulder. The grace had a will of its own, having completely engulfed Dean's soul. But it was greedy and sweet heavens help him, it pushed in. For the first time in his existence, tears from the intensity of it all slid down his cheek and onto Dean's naked back.   
  
Soul and grace, blue and green, Dean and Cas... They merged into one entity. He came so hard the world went black around him.   
  
===  
  
Cas came to with a razor sharp gasp. It was like his heart had stopped and suddenly jolted into motion. His grace was tired and spent, but he just about managed to fly them to Dean's bed. Panic rose inside of his chest, though thankfully it was settled quickly at the sound of Dean's heavy breathing. They'd both survived the ordeal.   
  
He felt everything, but most of all a warm contentment that filled up every empty gap in his being. If he ever had to give Dean up, he just might die. Cas' angelic nature meant he didn't sleep, and just not using his grace would be enough to "charge it". There was no real reason to lie there. But Dean was in his arms and they were touching and so Castiel gazed.  
  
He gazed and Dean's freckles, mentally mapping out the constellations. He gazed at the ceiling, imagining moonlighting seeping through. He gazed at the posters on the wall, containing references Castiel didn't understand.   
  
This, right there, was worth every little bit of struggle and heartbreak and torment.   
  
"Mine," he declared into the sleeping man's hair. "When I first laid a hand on you I was gone. I was completely set to fall. I know you blame yourself but I can't thank you enough for it. Without you pulling me from Heaven, I would never have felt love like this and I never want to stop feeling it."

***

Castiel lay there as he gently stroked his fingers up and down the length of Dean’s arm and counted the breaths between the rise and fall of his hunter’s chest. He felt content, which as an angel was a foreign notion to contemplate, but he had never known such completion in the many millennia that he’d existed. Had never realized that there was anything ‘missing’ until it was suddenly just _there_ , holding space within his being.   
  
It was a heady thought, the realization that this love that he felt could quite literally ‘move mountains’ and that he had been given that gift in the guise of one certain man.   
  
Castiel adjusted his position on the bed so that he held Dean to his chest and covered them with a blanket as he settled. He closed his eyes and entered into a semi meditative state while Dean slept beside him, nestled in his arms.

Several hours later Castiel opened his eyes again, feeling rejuvenated. Dean, in his sleep, had rolled over onto his back, arms flung above his head like a little boy. Castiel smiled at the image before him, and felt warmth and love swell within his chest. He wished that Dean could always feel this unburdened and light during his waking hours.   
  
With a sigh, Castiel leaned over Dean and gently kissed each of his eyelids, his nose and finally his mouth, before he stood at the foot of the bed.  
  
“I love you,” he murmured softly to Dean as he turned away to find his clothes.  
  
“Love you, too, Cas” replied Dean in his sleep as he rolled over onto his stomach and clutched a pillow as if he held someone to him.  
  
Castiel froze and looked back at Dean, still fast asleep on the bed. If he were human, he would have argued that that had to be a coincidence; that the timing of Dean’s response was too perfect for it not to be. Since he knew this was not the case, his mind cast about for another explanation. There was only one thing that Castiel could think of, but there was no precedence for grace bonding between angels and humans. Could it be?   
  
Castiel dressed himself in a flurried haze of thought as he picked up whatever happened to be the closest bit of clothing to him and exited the room. He eventually found himself in the kitchen of the bunker, slightly confused as to when he’d gotten there.   
  
He glanced at the clock, 6:34 am, still far too early for Dean to wake up. Castiel paced from the kitchen to the dining room and back again, deep in thought.  
  
A short while later, the sound of feet as they shuffled across the floor pulled Castiel from his reverie. Dean wandered into the room half asleep and bleary eyed and sat down at the table.   
  
“Dude, you think too loud,” he yawned as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
Castiel just stared at him and blinked owlishly.   
  
“Stop that,” Dean chuckled. “If you think any louder, you’re going to wake Sam up.”  
  
Castiel’s mouth opened and closed again before he spoke, “This...This doesn’t bother you, Dean? That you heard me without my having to speak out loud?”  
  
“Well, I gotta admit that it freaked me out a little when I woke up and could hear you talking and then realized that you weren’t in the room with me, but I got over that pretty quick.”  
  
“Is that so?” Castiel hummed in response, “And what changed your mind?”  
  
“I saw the lewd potential that could be had from it,” said Dean as he winked at Castiel and stretched his arms above his head. “What happened to me, anyways? Why can I hear you in my head all of a sudden?”  
  
Castiel searched for the right words to explain. “I believe what happened is that my grace has become bonded with your soul as a result of our love making last night. This has never happened before, Dean, but the effects are...” Castiel looked at the floor, unable to continue.  
  
Dean lifted Castiel’s chin with his finger to meet his eyes before he continued softly, “The effects are what, Cas?”  
  
“They’re permanent, Dean. A grace bond is as good as a marriage vow, only far more intricate and intimate in nature.” Castiel’s eyes dropped again as he began to pace again. “I’m sorry, Dean. I never wanted to strip away your consent in this. Had I known that--”  
  
“Hey,” Dean interrupted as he grasped Castiel by the wrists, “Look at me, Cas.”  
  
Castiel stopped and let himself be drawn into Dean’s space. Dean took advantage of his closeness to wrap his arms around Castiel’s shoulders as he made eye contact with him.  
  
“Is it weird that we have a kind of Vulcan mind meld thing going on now? Maybe just a little bit, but I can deal with that. Am I bothered that said effects are forever and I am, for all intents and purposes, married now? Nope. Being a hunter, I never expected to have the apple pie, white picket fence kind of existence anyways, but there isn’t anyone else that I would want to commit the rest of my life to, except you. Do I feel as if my consent has been violated by what has happened? No. Absolutely not. Ok?”  
  
Unshed tears filled Castiel’s wide eyes as he nodded at Dean and cupped his face and closed the distance between them. Soft, light kisses grew in heat and intensity as Castiel drew Dean in tighter to him.  
  
“Ok,” Castiel breathed out as he pulled away slightly. “I love you, Dean.”  
  
“I love you, too, Cas,” replied Dean and grabbed Castiel’s hand as he pulled him towards the bedrooms. “You know what we need now, Cas?”  
  
Castiel shook his head as he followed Dean.  
  
Dean tried his hardest to look solemn as he spoke but it was somewhat ruined by his wide lascivious grin “Sexy shower times, Cas. Best. Thing. Ever.”

***

Castiel marveled at the feel of Dean’s fingers laced with his. While making love with Dean was the most amazing feeling that he’d ever felt, it was these small things that he tucked away in his heart. Dean’s eyes, so expressive… and those freckles…the way he smiled, he could light up a room with that smile…  
  
“Cas, Babe, you’re embarrassing me.”  
  
Castiel looked up into Dean’s eyes. And yes, there was a slight blush on his skin. “Why?”  
  
“You keep thinking those thoughts and you make me feel like…I don’t know…”  
  
Castiel stopped him. He didn’t want to hear those words come out of Dean’s mouth ever again. “You are special, Dean. You are the most important thing in the world to me… and to Sam. You are good and true.”  
  
“You’re just saying that to get in my pants,” Dean said, grinning. Castiel knew Dean was deflecting the discussion with humor. That was his way of not dealing with feelings. Castiel let it drop. They were bonded together now. Dean might not want to talk about his feelings, but now, Castiel could hear everything.  
  
“You’re causing me to have second thoughts on this whole ‘bonding’ thing, Cas.” Castiel knew he was teasing, but he was also scared. Dean Winchester was terrified because he was vulnerable.   
  
“I will never betray you, Dean. I will never stop loving you.”  
  
“Yeah, well, enough of this serious stuff. Come on.” Dean dragged him into the bathroom.   
  
The hot water felt wonderful. This was a human pleasure that Castiel had embraced long ago. He watched the water sluice over Dean’s smooth skin. Dean’s head was back, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, eyes closed, lashes, wet and long on his cheeks. He wanted him. He felt his cock hardening again and he heard Dean whimper. Dean was feeling his desire.  
  
“Cas.” The word was drawn out in a low hiss. Castiel looked down to see Dean’s cock lengthening. Castiel reached out to cup Dean’s balls gently.   
  
“You are so beautiful like this, Dean. So, beautiful.” Was it wrong to worship a mere man? Castiel sank to his knees. He looked up and into Dean’s emerald eyes. The wave of lust and love in Dean’s soul washed over Castiel’s grace. If he hadn’t been already on his knees, he would have staggered. Dean’s thoughts were swirling, almost too fast for Castiel to grasp.   
  
Castiel tore his eyes away. Dean’s cock was rigid and proud before him. Castiel brought his hands up to grip Dean’s thighs, grounding him…he needed this…needed to taste. He kissed the head with an open mouth, letting his tongue dip into the slit. He felt a sharp tug as Dean’s hands grabbed his hair.   
  
“Please… Cas…” Castiel took him into his mouth, tracing the veins under the velvety skin with his tongue. As his mouth moved up and down Dean’s shaft, he ‘heard’ all the words Dean could never say…all his feelings…a love so huge even an angel couldn’t fathom its depth.   
  
Castiel’s head moved faster, up and down…   
  
“Pleasepleasepleaseplease.” Dean begged for release, his grip on Castiel’s hair tight as he rocked into Castiel’s mouth.   
  
Castiel’s own cock was heavy between his legs, his balls tight against his body, a burning heat deep in his belly. His grace was like blue flames reaching out… reaching for Dean’s white, hot soul. Castiel’s mouth was relentless, never stopping… sucking, licking… Dean screamed his name just as Castiel felt the heat of Dean’s cum in the back of his throat. He swallowed again and again. His own orgasm rocketing through his body, his seed spilling…washed away by the swirling water. Castiel released Dean and his hunter, his lover, his mate sank to the tiled floor.   
  
They held each other, the hot spray beating on their spent bodies. Dean’s eyes were closed and his lips were still but his words brought a soft, triumphant smile to Castiel’s lips. ‘Never been like that… never… no one else could ever compare… Cas ruined me for anyone else… Cas loves me…’  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Hmmm.” Dean murmured against the skin of his shoulder.  
  
“I do love you.”  
  
“Love you too, Babe,” Dean’s lips were barely moving, but Castiel heard them clearly. He’d wished he’d found Cosmopolitan years before. The worldly magazine’s words should be on a tablet, immortalized in stone. Without those five steps, Castiel wouldn’t be here… in Dean’s embrace.  
  
Dean raised his head and looked at Castiel, perplexed. “Cas, what the fuck are you talking… er… thinking about?”  
  
“Cosmopolitan.”  
  
“Like the woman’s magazine?”  
  
“I don’t believe it is just for women, Dean. The words written inside led me on the right path. You love me because followed the five steps.”  
  
“Alright, has sex rattled your brain?”  
  
“I don’t believe so. I’m thinking very clearly.”  
  
Dean searched his face, his thoughts intruding into Castiel’s grace…into his mind. Then he laughed. “Cas, that stuff is horseshit. You realize that, right? You can’t make someone fall in love with you by feeding them or making them jealous.”

“But I followed the steps and now you love me.” Castiel frowned. Dean was making fun of him.  
  
“I’ve loved you…” Dean paused, clearly hesitant to speak of his feelings. He licked his lips and looked away. “I’ve loved you for a long time, Cas. I just couldn’t deal with it. Our lives… our lives aren’t that easy. I’ve almost lost you so many times… I’ve lost just about everyone I loved. I guess I felt like if I loved you… if I said the words or let myself feel…then I’d really lose you too. I can’t lose you, Cas. Not now.”  
  
“Then the five steps worked.”   
  
“Cas, I told you…”  
  
“No, Dean… without the five steps you would not have let your feelings for me become known. So, you see, Cosmopolitan has the answers.”  
  
“Whatever, Cas…” Dean stood up and hauled Castiel to his feet. He turned off the water. “Hey, where did you get the magazine anyway? Can’t imagine the Men of Letters had a subscription. Was it Sammy’s? He’s such a girl sometimes.”  
  
“I… uhm…” Castiel hung his head, “I stole it.”  
  
Dean roared with laughter. He tossed Castiel a towel. “That’s freakin’ great, Cas. My husband, who just happens to be an angel, is a thief.”  
  
Castiel’s stoic look made Dean laugh harder. He felt bad. He had stolen something. “I must return it to its rightful owner.”  
  
“Cas, Babe, it’s okay… I was just teasing you. If you want, I’ll get you a subscription.”  
  
Castiel thought that would be nice. The last page of the magazine said in the next issue there would be an article on ‘How to Drive Your Man Wild in Bed’.   
  
“I would like that, Dean.” Both men left the bathroom with towels wrapped around their waists. They were halfway to Dean’s room when it struck Castiel. “Dean?” He stopped walking, frozen in place.  
  
Dean turned. “Yeah?”  
  
“You called me your husband.”  
  
Dean’s face turned serious. “Isn’t that what you are? Have and hold from this day forward…in sickness and in health…til death do us part and all that stuff? Cas, we’ve been living those vows for a long time.”  
  
Castiel smiled and interlocked his fingers with Dean’s. Dean swung their hands back and forth as they made their way to Dean’s… _their_ room.

 

 


End file.
